


A Kiss in the Rain

by astral_sihtric



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Soft Finan, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_sihtric/pseuds/astral_sihtric
Summary: Finan and Sihtric share a tender moment in the rain.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	A Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in collaboration with the lovely @hislivinglegacy from Tumblr. Credit goes to him for envisioning this wonderful scene and allowing me to write it.

The air was thick with the promise of rain, as it had been all morning. Sihtric had been wiping the sweat from the nape of his neck even before the rain began, stray locks of raven hair catching between his slick fingers as he did. The leather of his armor clung to the skin where his tunic didn’t provide a barrier, irritating it slightly. He’d been praying silently to Thor for hours now, occasionally clutching the hammer hanging from his neck.

Finan wasn’t faring much better in the heat. However, he also wasn’t looking forward to the rain. Rain made for more time in the stables dealing with mud and less time getting drunk in an alehouse.

It started as a light scattering of raindrops across the men’s shoulders, but after a mere few seconds, they found themselves caught in a heavy downpour. By the time the men steered their geldings under a covering of leaves and their feet met the ground, their clothing was completely soaked through. Finan grumbled incoherently as he wiped fat droplets from his eyes, eventually crossing his arms in exasperation and leaning against the thick trunk of a tree. _Damned rain_.

But as he looked up at Sihtric, Finan could feel every bit of bitterness in him slowly fade away. The Dane was truly a sight to behold, dark locks plastered to his forehead and neck, wet tunic clinging to his chiseled biceps in the most delicious way. The thoughts that ran through his mind were anything but pure — oh, the things he wished to do to the Danish warrior in that moment.

“Since when does God answer the prayers of a heathen before his own subjects?” He questioned mirthfully, casting a quick look straight up. If God really was watching the two men from above, He was lucky not to be able to see the expression on Finan’s face through the canopy of leaves and branches.

This earned him a laugh from Sihtric, a sound so foreign it astonished Finan. He studied the Dane’s face, allowing the heavenly sound to envelope him, rogue raindrops slipping through the canopy and making contact with his skin all the while. This time, however, Finan was not infuriated by the rain. With Sihtric’s accompanying laugh more salubrious, more ethereal, than the song of a thousand angels, he was baptised for the second time in his life.

“ _Now_ who looks like a rat?” Came Sihtric’s taunt. And there was that glorious, lighthearted sound again. It was like a song Finan would never tire of hearing, and he wanted desperately to always be the cause for it; the thought of such a privilege belonging to anyone else vexed him.

Finan didn’t realize he’d been staring in silent awe at the vision before him for over a minute until Sihtric furrowed his dark brow and pursed his lips, his head cocked to one side. Even when his face was contorted in perplexion, Sihtric still looked as though he’d been sculpted by angels themselves, Finan decided. Suddenly the space between them became apparent, something he sought to remedy. In one fluid motion, Finan hooked his hand around Sihtric’s belt and pulled him in close.

The way Sihtric tensed ever so slightly was not lost on him. What the two men shared was relatively new, and it wasn’t something Sihtric wanted to sacrifice with hastiness. But Finan didn’t mind; he could feel the younger man’s breath fanning his cheeks, a warm contrast to the cool rain running in rivulets down his face. He sensed Sihtric’s body calling out to his and met him halfway, resting his forehead gently against the Dane’s.

No words were exchanged between the two of them. There was nothing that needed to be said with words. They let their bodies do the talking, eyes locked and breaths mingling. Finan’s lashes were wet and clumped with small droplets, forming a thick fringe around his amber eyes. The very eyes Sihtric would gladly gaze into for all eternity.

It was Finan who made the first move, tilting his head to the right. Tentatively, his lips met Sihtric’s, soft, warm, and inviting. He let both of his hands travel to the nape of Sihtric’s neck, fingers tangling in the thick, dark locks. Their lips brushed together at an easy pace, unhurried. After all, they had all the time in the world.

They shared their moment of peace, of _love_ , surrounded by the soft sounds of the heavy rain, the dulcet calls of the songbirds, and the noiseless melody their bodies created together.


End file.
